Masquerade
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: So Random is having a Masquerade Ball, and everyone from all the show’s are invited and that includes Chad Dylan Cooper…of course Since it’s a mask ball…you never know who’s behind the mask. Wonder what happens? Read the story! xXxCHANNYxXx Two-shot!


Eylo! Welcome to my SWAC. I lost count of how man SWAC fics i have written. The ideas just keep on coming, and I just keep writing and posting more new ones. I've got like four other ideas I'm working on. Unbelievable seriously! Anywho, this idea came randomly to me one odd day. =) and i just wrote the idea down, but didnt work on it welll...until tonight. It's a two-shot. I personally feel Masquerade Balls are lame, but whatever. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or characters.

One more thing, the italic, bold is Sonny's conscious voice =) and the italics only is Sonny's thoughts.

* * *

Masquerade

So Random is having a Masquerade Ball, and everyone from all the show's are invited and that includes Chad Dylan Cooper…of course Since it's a mask ball…you never know who's behind the mask.

"Guys!" Sonny said excitedly as she entered the So Randoms Chill room. They all looked up at her expectantly. "I have a brilliant idea."

They groaned.

"Not again…"Grady muttered.

Sonny gave him a reproachful look. "Are my ideas that bad?"

"Not bad.., just they always seem to get us into trouble or in a mess." Tawni said simply while filing her nails.

"Oh," Sonny said softly, but then perked up. "This plan won't get us in trouble I promise! I was thinking we have a Masquerade Ball, to celebrate the 100th sketch of So Random."

The cast looked skeptical. It sounded like a nice idea.

"Alright, I'm game. Did you already ask Marshall?"

"Yeah and he's okay with it." She replied cheerfully.

"Alright, well I can be your Masquerade queen." Tawni said volunteering.

Zorah looked at Tawni ridiculously. "There's no masquerade queen."

"Well I don't care. I'm still the queen."

Sonny left them two bicker and turned to Nico and Grady. "Do you guys mind DJing?"

After what happened at Prom, it'd be safer. "Sure we'll do it." Nico said.

"Awesome!" Sonny said enthusiastically. "It will be held this Friday. Remember it's a masked ball, so you have to wear masks. Also…I'm inviting the cast from the other shows."

"Oh Great, does this mean, Mr. I'm so cool-hotshot-Cooper, is coming?" Grady asked and groaned.

_Well I don't know. I hope he does. _"Well I'm going to ask him to." Sonny said uncomfortably.

Look we all know you have this huge thing for Chad, but seriously?"

Sonny nodded firmly and walked out. _Pfft, what do they mean I have thing for Chad. Are they blind. I totally ahte him. _

_**But then why do you want him to come to the ball?**_

_I didn't say I do_

_**Then why did you hope.**_

"Ugh! Stupid voice in my head." Sonny muttered. She was so focused on her thoughts and the battle between her thoughts and her conscious voice, she bumped into someone.

She looked up to see it was the devil himself.

"Watch it Munroe. You don't have to fall for me too." Chad said a smirk on his face.

"Dream on Cooper. I would never fall for a shallow, inconsiderate, arrogant jerk like you." She said and crossed her arms.

"All part of the image." Chad said and 'twirled' around, emphasizing.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm inviting you to So Randoms Masquerade Ball." She said haughtily.

"Is this another one of your plans?" Chad asked sounding bored.

"Yes it is."

"Alright I'll be there." Chad whispered seductively in her ear, and walked away.

Sonny felt her knees give away for a moment. _Ugh. Why does he have this affect on me?_

_**It's cause you like him.**_

_Oh shut up_

_**I won't until you admit you, Sonny Munroe has fallen and fallen hard might I add, for Hollywood's bad boy.**_

_I refuse to._

_**Suit yourself. I'll just keep annoying you.**_

Sonny shook her head vigorously. This was getting beyond annoying. There was no way she liked Chad. It was implausible, impossible, unbelievable and far-fetched. She just continued along her way, letting others know about the Masquerade Ball.

She couldn't help but feel excited. It was a masked ball. Who knows what could happen and more importantly who hides behind the mask.

* * *

~'Society is a masked ball, where everyone hides his real character, and reveals it by hiding' by Ralph Waldo Emerson~

And that was it. I'm continue this after a couple of reviews. I hope you liked it. In the next chapter, more would be said about Sonny's feeling, the Ball, and of course the person behind the mask =)

So, tonight was my Prom. Personally I dislike them and don't regret not going =)

xXxLoveStoryxXx


End file.
